


Two Lions and a Sanke

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Polyamory, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Severus and Sirius both like Remus, it's obvious to everyone, except Remus apparently. What happens when he finds out? Which one will he choose? Will he have to choose at all?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“Mooooonyy” James Whined “Please! I need your help with this homework!” He complained about the essay that he hadn’t done the entire allotted two weeks prior. 

  
Sirius looked up from the magazine he was reading, unlike his friend he’d learned to ask Remus right after an assignment had been set because it tended not to aggravate him AS much. 

  
Even though, in reality, Sirius didn’t need help, he just wanted to spend some one on one time with Moony. Remus would kick everyone out so that Sirius could ‘Concentrate’ on what they were doing. With another smirk, Sirius went back to his magazine.

  
"You've had TWO WEEKS James!" Remus huffed in exasperation. "It's due tomorrow!"

  
“Buuuttt mooonnyyyy” He whined with a pout. 

  
Sirius laughed “That face only works for me” He said with a grin, winking at Remus before raising the magazine once again. James huffed, giving up and resigning himself to write this essay tonight during his free time. 

  
Sirius got up “C’mon Moony, we have potions, let’s get it over with.” He said with a sigh, potions were with the Slytherins

  
Remus nodded, gathering his books. "Alright. C'mon" he turned, heading for the door. "I hope the potion isn't a super hard one."

  
Sirius ruffled Remus’ hair “You’ll be able to handle it even if it's hard” He hummed, walking past. Remus flushed, ducking his head to fix his hair.

  
Sirius saw Snape, sneering at him “Bloody snakes” he grumbled, taking his seat beside Remus with a huff. Remus rolled his eyes, elbowing Sirius, sending Severus a small smile which Severus returned with a tiny, almost invisible smile.

  
Sirius groaned, catching the smile, rolling his eyes, jealous spiking a bit. “Just because you have a crush on one...” he complained with a huff, crossing his arms.

  
Remus gave Sirius a withering glare, turning to the teacher silently, knowing that would bother Sirius more than saying anything would. Severus glared at Sirius, not having heard what he had said but he could tell it had upset Remus.

  
Sirius matched his glare, narrowing his eyes before looking back towards the front of the class, with another huff.

  
When they had gone to get the ingredients for their potion, Remus was blocked by a dark figure. Looking up from the floor to Severus' face, he blinked.

  
Severus cursed his pale skin even as he felt it flush. "Here." He held out the second bundle of ingredients. "I made sure they were good ones. "

  
Remus flushed, taking the ingredient bundle shyly. "Thank you"

  
Sirius was watching closely, seething now. He turned around, arms crossed, frowning as he pretended he wasn’t watching. That was his Moony, that snake needs to back off.

  
Remus had a small, happy smile on his face when he got back to the table, the bundle still against his chest

  
“Let’s get this over with,” Sirius said, trying not to grit his teeth as he spoke. Sirius was resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a child.

  
"What's wrong?" Remus was confused now.

  
Sirius shook his head “nothing. Just ready to get out of here”

  
Remus gave him a confused look before starting to prepare the ingredients.

_______________

  
Later that evening while helping James with his essay (he's a sucker for his friends ok) he was venting. "I just don't understand it! Even you have backed off Severus and the other snakes, but he hasn't. In fact, Sirius has gotten worse!"

  
Sirius had been kicked out of their room, so Remus could help James, he was now laid out on the couch in the common room lazily. 

  
James was almost done with his essay, thank you Moony! He had barely even heard what Remus had said, up to this point he was just humming along to anything that wasn’t transfiguration. “Well, I’d be grouchy too if a bloke liked Lily and flirted with her in front of me,” he said absently, sighing when he finally wrote the last line on the parchment.

  
"Wait, what?" He sucked in a breath, his heart thumping.

  
James blinked, looking at Remus and blinking again. “Bloody hell.” He sighed “I didn’t mean to say that...” he offered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

  
"I...is it true?" He squeaked, his chest tightening.

  
“I...uhhh...oh look! I forgot my potions book downstairs... I’m just gonna go get that.” James said lamely, bolting out the door to find Sirius. 

  
Sirius looked up to see James almost tripping over himself getting down the stairs.   
“Where’s the fire?” Sirius laughed, sitting up. 

  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! It just slipped out!” James said, panting 

  
Sirius frowned “What?”

  
Remus was bright red, his hands shaking. Did they like him? Did they like him back?

  
Sirius knocked on their door timidly, figuring it was time to talk to Remus, thank you JAMES! 

  
“Moony?” He called softly.

  
Remus opened the door. "Is it true? Are you treating Severus poorly because you both like me?" He demanded, his cheeks red

  
"Yes. Or. No." Now he was getting angry.

  
Sirius frowned, why was Remus mad at him?! He couldn’t help how he felt, why was he getting an attitude. “You know what? I’m not having this conversation.” He huffed childishly, walking away, this wasn’t fair, Snape was just as awful to Sirius as Sirius was to him! Whatever he was going for a walk, he needed fresh air.

  
"Pull your head out of your ass Sirius and grow up!" Remus yelled after him, slamming the door.

  
Sirius winced, not stopping to talk to James who was still apologizing profusely. He exited the portrait, making his way out of the castle, turning and landing a punch on one of the outer walls once he was out, taking a deep breath and not even reacting to the trickle of blood going down his knuckles.

  
"Why are you punching the castle? Did it irk you in some manner?" Severus asked from where he had been sitting on the stairs.

  
Sirius spun around, shocked, before frowning “Remus is mad at me, I’m obviously not going to punch him, so the castle works nicely” he sneered, why was he telling Snape this, he scrubbed his sore hand down his face, wincing slightly at the pain.

  
"Why is Remus mad at you this time" he raised an eyebrow.

  
“Why do you care?” He countered.

  
"Because Remus is mad." He said simply.

  
Sirius huffed “James has a bloody big mouth and now Remus knows” he grumbled.

  
"Knows what?" Severus had a bit of dread settling in his stomach. He wasn't far behind in grades behind Lily for no reason.

  
Sirius shot him a look, frowning, scrubbing his face again “He KNOWS.” He reiterated with a sigh, sliding down the column closest to him. They both knew the other liked Remus, but it was never explicitly discussed or mentioned because well they were never in the same room.

  
Severus swallowed hard. "Potter knew too?" He breathed. He hadn't known. "Remus knows....fuck, Black."

  
“Well you weren’t bloody subtle” he huffed “And James knew about ME.” He defended “Plus Remus is just mad at me. Storming off probably wasn’t my best idea.”

  
"...probably not" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
“Maybe He will cool off by tonight.” Sirius sighed. This was actually kind of nice, he didn’t like talking to James about Remus because he’d just tease him the same way Sirius teased him about Lilly.

  
"I'm hoping. I'd rather not see him trying to murder you in class. Funny as it might be to watch you flounder. I don't relish you dead."

  
Sirius’ eyebrows shot up, looking at Snape curiously “Figured you’d be the first to try to kill me” He said with a small chuckle.

"Remus wouldn't like that and I don’t want him upset"

  
Sirius snorted out a laugh “That’s oddly adorable.” He mused.

  
Severus flushed, looking away. "So what now?"

  
Sirius thunked his head back against the pillar. “I don’t even know” he admitted, “I guess I better go talk to him.” He sighed “Or send him down to you, he likes you better” he admitted with a slight pout.

"No. You pissed him off. Feelings aren't that simple, Black."

  
“Well I know he isn’t going to be mad forever. I’m just deciding whether I want to be scolded now or when he’s had time enough to calm down.” He said thoughtfully “If I go now there will probably be yelling, maybe even a book thrown at my head” He mused “But if I wait He will have time to calmly lecture me, which will definitely last longer.”

  
"...I think we owe it to him to talk to him as soon as possible." Severus reasoned.

  
Sirius grumbled as he got up “Fine Fine...I’m going” he mumbled, brushing off his pants.

  
"I said we." Severus sighed, standing himself.

  
Sirius turned around, eyebrow raised “Let me apologize first. I’ll send him down after I do”

  
Severus nodded. "For what it's worth, Black, I hope he isn't too angry at you"

  
Sirius stretched “He never stays mad at me too long,” He said, forcing one of his grins, he really did hope Remus wasn’t too mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus has calmed down and was now hiding under his blankets.

Sirius knocked softly “Moony?” He called.

"What?" He called, muffled through the blanket and door.

“Can I come in?” Sirius asked.

"That depends on if you've dislodged that enormously large empty wizard space between your ears from your colon." Remus huffed back. 

Sirius laughed loudly, opening the door slowly, not wanting to be hit by anything. He closed the door behind him, going to sit on the edge of Remus’ bed.

Remus peeked out of the blanket long enough to give him a pouting glare before pulling it back up.

“C’mon Moony. I’m sorry.” He said with a sigh “In my defense, you were giving me an attitude.” Serus grumbled. 

"Surely you dont blame that on ME!" Remus hissed, curling into a tighter ball.

Sirius took a deep breath, calming himself “I’m not blaming you!” He groaned “I thought you were already mad at me...” he admitted “I’m sorry.”

Remus peeked out again. "I was surprised and upset that you two didn't tell me."

“Why would we TELL you?” He asked incredulously.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because I like you two as well?" He huffed, flushing darkly.

Sirius’ eyebrows raised “You do?Both of us?” He asked slowly.

Remus nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah. I do"

“Oh...” Sirius said, deflating a bit “Well, I um, Ran into Snape outside.” He said, jabbing his finger over his shoulder “He wants to talk to you when we’re done talking.” He explained.

Remus blinked. "You...talked to him without a fight?"

Sirius shrugged. “He asked why I punched the wall...and I wasn’t a dick.” He shrugged again, absently playing with the covers.

"You punched a wall? Are you ok?"

Sirius blinked up at Remus, confused for a moment before nodding “I’m fine” He mumbled.

Remus smiled, pulling his knees to his chest. "You could have told me."

Sirius cleared his throat “Guess I could have.” he agreed.

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled."

“I deserved it” Sirius chuckled, tossing a grin at Remus.

Remus gave him a shy smile back.

Sirius cleared his throat again “Do you want me to go with you to talk to Snape?” He asked “I promise to behave” he said with a sigh. “Or if not, that’s fine too, I’ll just walk you down” Why the hell was he babbling?! It was just Remus! He was so much more smooth with the random girls he didn’t even like that much.

"Yes please" he nodded.

Sirius just nodded, standing up and backing up so Remus could stand.

Remus stood, tugging on his robes from where he had tossed it over the end of his bed.

Sirius held the door open for Remus to lead the way. “He’s outside on the front steps of the castle.”

Remus nodded, heading down to the steps, giving Sirius a small smile as he slipped through the doors. Sirius smiled, Remus wasn’t really that mad at him, and he liked them....both? He sighed to himself heading down after Remus.

Severus looked up, scrambling to stand when he saw Remus and Sirius. "Remus" he breathed. "Severus" he smiled. "Is it true? Why didn't you say anything?" Severus ducked his head.

Sirius nudged Remus playfully “Stop asking people that Moony, there is no good answer for that question.”

"It's true." Severus sighed. "As to the silence, I'm not sure." 

Remus huffed, nudging Sirius back. He smiled at Severus. "I like both of you too."

“And he isn’t mad at us.” Sirius beamed, ruffling Remus’ hair.

Remus huffed, swatting at his hand. "No, I'm not." 

Severus smiled at Remus, actually smiled. Sirius actually grinned, seeing Remus wipe the usual frown or sneer off of Snape’s face.

Remus lit up at the sight, his smile soft. "You should smile like that more. You're even more gorgeous" Severus flushed, ducking his head.

Sirius expected to feel jealous but he just found himself nodding along in agreement with what Remus was saying, Snape did look better when he smiled. He really should be worried about this shift, he should hate Snape, insult him and not be agreeing that he looks good when he smiles!

Severus looked up, locking eyes with Sirius, flushing darker.

Sirius blinked, letting his head tilt to the side a bit. Did Severus have a crush on him as well as Remus? No way! Not even an option with how bad Sirius had treated him. He just gave one of his little grins in return. “Okayyy!” He said clapping his hands “Now that all the mushy stuff is over I believe it is time for dinner” He hummed happily

Severus and remus both jumped, chuckling softly, Remus nodded. 

"Cmon, Severus." He whispered, inviting Severus to join them.

“Is he...uh gonna sit with us?” Sirius asked, purely curious, no hatefulness in his question.

"If he wants to" remus nodded. 

Severus swallowed hard. "Not today" he whispered. "I will, just not today.”

Sirius shrugged “Well, I don’t care either way. But YOU are explaining this to James and peter. I’m not in it” he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Remus tilted his head. "What IS this?" He asked curiously. Could he really have both of them like they were insinuating?

Sirius just shrugged, beginning to walk back into the castle “C’mon.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Severus shrugged at Remus, smiling before he turned to head inside. "No seriously, what?" Remus whined, chasing after them.

“Snape, did you hear another question that really has no answer?” Sirius hummed, amused, he wasn’t sure what they were doing here, he was just going with it at this point.

Severus snorted softly. "Those tend to be the norm I wager." Remus huffed, grabbing both of their hands when he caught up.

Sirius blinked, almost stumbling, looking down at their hands then back up at Remus who was also holding Snape’s hand. Sirius’ eyebrows raised. Okay, apparently this is what they were doing. He let his shoulders relax, threading his fingers with Remus’.

Severus paused, looking at Remus, then Sirius in surprise. Oh. He smiled, curling his fingers around Remus'. Remus beamed at them both.

Sirius cleared his throat as they made their way down the hallway towards the Great Hall. “We probably shouldn’t walk in there like this” Sirius advised “Unless we feel like explaining things that we don’t even understand ourselves.”

Remus sighed, letting his grip loosen. "True." Severus huffed. "People are busybodies. We can. Always meet to talk later?"

Sirius brushed his thumb over the back of Remus’ hand comfortingly before letting go. “We can sneak out later.” he offered with a shrug, pushing open the doors to the Great Hall for them.

Severus nodded. "Later." He gave Remus a small smile before entering the hall and headed to the Slytherin table. Remus smiled slightly, following Sirius to the Gryffindors.

Sirius found himself watching Severus out of the corner of his eye, making sure he got to the Slytherin table but he saw Lucious frowning at him, this made Sirius scowl in their direction. 

Lucious frowned, he’d seen Severus come in with those two fools, what the hell was one of the snakes doing with those idiots. “Severus.” He greeted coolly “What was that about?” He asked, raising an expectant eyebrow. 

James had both of his eyebrows raised when Sirius turned back around from scowling at the Slytherins. He just blinked “What?” He asked.

“Don’t What me.” James said “What was that all about?” He asked curiously. “Are you friends with Snape now too?” He asked, causing Sirius to make a face. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Shut up James.” He huffed out, fixing his plate, fighting down a blush.

"I wasn't aware my business had anything to do with you, Lucius." Severus huffed.

Lucius’ look turned Icy “It does if you’re becoming friends with those imbeciles.” he said in an even tone.

"I'm not friends with any new imbeciles." Severus said. 

“We will see.” He leaned close, murmuring into Severus’ ear, turning back to his food.

Severus sneered at him “Remove yourself from my personal space." He said but Lucius ignored him.

Sirius slipped his hand under the table to hold Remus’ about halfway through dinner, squeezing it lightly.

Remus smiled, casually looking over the rest of the hall, spotting the sneer Severus had aimed at Lucius, his hand in Sirius tightened.

Sirius blinked at Remus, turning to where he was looking. His scowl returned, brushing a thumb over Remus’ hand soothingly.

Severus scoot over a bit before continuing to eat. Remus relaxed a bit at the touch, finishing his food quickly.

Sirius released Remus’ hand, standing up. “Ready to head back?” He asked curiously. 

James shook his head “I’m going to ask Lilly out again” he beamed to which Sirius snorted out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Your funeral.” He shrugged. 

James glared at him “Yeah? When is the last time YOU asked someone out, Sirius? Hmm? Been at least a week.” He teased. Sirius just flipped him off, rolling his eyes, blushing lightly.

Remus rolled his eyes fondly. "Cmon Siri."

Sirius just nodded, he was NOT blushing at the nickname, thank you very much.

Remus laughed softly as they walked, bumping their shoulders. Sirius shot him a grin, grabbing Remus’ hand after they got out of the great hall. Remus smiled, dragging him to the tower.

Sirius laughed once they got there “What’s the hurry, Moony?” He asked curiously

Remus shrugged. "Didn't want to be stared at yet.”

”Oh.” Sirius hummed ”Do you not want me to hold your hand?”

"I do, but o don't want to be stared at when I do this" he grinned, pressing a quick kiss on Sirius' mouth.

Sirius blinked ”Hey! Oh no you don’t!” He complained, grabbing the arm of Remus’ robes and pulling him back towards him, pressing their lips together easily

Remus laughed brightly until the kiss cut it off, his eyes slipping closed.

Sirius’ hand went up to cup Remus’ jaw, thumb brushing across his cheek, licking the seam of his lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. Remus let out a shuddering breath as he parted his lips, sinking into the kiss. Sirius turned them a bit so he could press Remus back against the door, slipping his tongue into his mouth with a soft groan at finally getting to taste him. Remus whined, clutching at Sirus’ robes.

Sirius pulled back for a moment to breath, licking his lips before moving to kiss Remus again. Remus kissed back hard before pulling away to pant and catch his breath.

"Wow"

Sirius gave him a lopsided grin “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.” he said with a soft chuckle, brushing his thumb across his cheek again, not moving back just yet.

"Same" Remus admitted, flushing.

Sirius grinned brightly before moving back a bit, giving Remus some space.

"How are we going to let Severus know where to meet?" Remus asked. 

Sirius thought for a moment “Patronus?” He offered.

Remus' eyes lit up. "That would work! Where should we meet?"

Sirius shrugged absently “Don’t you want to talk to him alone? I mean I don’t want to tag along if you want it to be just you two.” He offered.

"I don't mind either way." he shifted on his feet. "Though I'm not going to hide that I will probably kiss him like I did you."

Sirius just nodded, unsure if he wanted to go, but he wanted to watch Snape blush when Remus did kiss him. Sirius laughed to himself, pushing down the thought that it’d be adorable. “I’ll go.” He decided. “Wherever you want to meet is fine.

Remus beamed, kissing his cheek. "The room?"

“Sure. You send it, he will want to hear from you, not me.” he nodded again.

Remus nodded, quickly sending his wolf Patronus leaping from the room.

“Let’s go on and head to the room.” Sirius suggested, nodding his head towards the door before pressing Remus against the door again, kissing him softly before pulling back. “There, now we can go,” he said with a grin, stepping back so they could open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus blinked, a huge smile on his face as he followed him to the Room. Severus blinked at the ghostly wolf that flounced up, a tiny smile on his face as the voice told him where to go.

Sirius was sprawled out on the couch that was set up in the room of requirements, they had been there very long. Remus was waiting with the door open for Snape to show up.

Severus rounded the corner, smiling at the sight of the room "Severus!" Remus breathed, yanking him into the room.

Sirius raised his head up to look“Snape” he spoke, nodding his head and going back to his sprawled out position.

Severus nodded, gasping as he was pinned to the wall being kissed.

Sirius snorted out a laugh, shaking his head “Remus is a bit forward.” He said with another laugh, trying not to openly stare at the two.

Severus moaned into the kiss, hands grappling for the wolf's shoulders

Sirius licked his lips, remembering their kiss earlier, worrying his bottom lip absently and surprisingly he didn’t find himself jealous.

Severus and Remus were panting heavily by the time the kiss broke. 

"Wow" Remus breathed.

Sirius couldn’t help himself, he got up and made his way to the pair, hands going to Remus’ hips. Sirius met Snape’s eyes over Remus’ shoulder, raising a mischievous eyebrow, questioning if he was okay with him being this close.

Severus breathed deeply, nodding a bit at Sirius as he relaxed. Remus shivered, looking over his shoulder to him.

Sirius pressed a little more into Remus, effectively sandwiching him between himself and Severus. 

Sirius leaned forward, kissing him deeply. Remus shuddered, moaning softly as he felt Severus' lips on his neck as Sirius kissed him.

Sirius’ grip tightened slightly on Remus’ hip, the other going into Remus’ hair, pulling him into another kiss, giving Severus more room to work.

Remus almost melted between them, a hand clutching at each as he felt Severus nip up his neck to his ear.

Sirius released his mouth, nipping and sucking down the opposite side of Remus’ neck, giving Severus a turn at kissing the werewolf.

Remus drug Severus into a deep kiss, panting into his mouth. Severus groaned, one hand drifting to Remus's free hip. Sirius gripped his hip a little tighter, nuzzling right behind Remus’ ear, pressing kisses and nibbling lightly.

Remus pulled from the kiss with a moan, his eyes dark. Sirius stopped, resting his forehead against the side of Remus’ head, panting lightly. Severus buried his face in Remus' neck, the wall behind him and Remus' being the only things bracing him.

Sirius placed another soft kiss to Remus’ hair, not really wanting to speak, worrying he would break the moment if he did. Remus smiled, leaning into the kiss, the hand in Severus's hair scratching lightly.

Sirius pressed soft kisses to Remus’ hair again, trailing them down to his ear, nibbling gently at it, squeezing his hip. Remus whimpered, shuddering. Sirius let his other hand in Remus’ hair tug the wolf back so he could angle them into another heated kiss.

Remus gasped, returning the kiss even as he felt Severus start working a mark up on his neck. Sirius deepened the kiss, tugging a little harder at Remus’ hair. Remus rolled his hips groaning.

“Fuck” Sirius cursed, breaking the kiss and pressing even closer to Remus, going back to kissing his neck opposite of Severus, being able to feel the Slytherins’ breath as he kissed at Remus’ neck.

Severus' dark eyes peeked at Sirius when He drew close. Remus moaned, keeping up the grinding. Sirius felt eyes on him, he peeked up to see Severus looking at him, Sirius gave him a heated look as he continued to nip and suck, bringing up a mark as he rolled his hips forward to meet Remus’.

Severus shivered, rocking his hips in counter to Remus and Sirius, dark eyes watching Sirius. Sirius worked Remus out of his robe, tossing it to the side, reaching to fumble with Remus’ shirt as he tried to untuck it, searching for skin. Severus moved to unbutton remus' shirt, humming.

Once Remus’ shirt was unbuttoned he reached to pull it off the wolf’s shoulders, his fingers brushing Severus’ when he reached up at the same time. Sirius’ eyes snapped back to Severus’ licking his lips before tugging the shirt off, tossing it to the side as well, letting his hands roam over the newly exposed skin.

Severus was panting, sending Sirius a heated look as he trailed his hands up Remus’ sides. Remus moaned, shivering as two pairs of hands traced his skin

Sirius reached down to squeeze Remus’ ass lightly, biting down on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his skin.

Remus groaned, feeling Severus pluck at his pants fly as Sirius squeezed.Sirius reached around and placed a hand on Severus’ to halt them for a moment. 

“Rem.” He almost purred “Do you want us to keep going?” He asked, aware that Remus might be overloaded with both of them pawing at him, he wanted a clear consent before continuing.

Severus flicked his eyes up to Sirius as he froze, flicking back up to Remus.

Remus whimpered, panting for a moment as he focused on what was asked."yes. Please."

Sirius brushed his thumb across Severus’ hand before removing his hand and going back to kissing and nipping at Remus’ shoulder and neck, squeezing his ass again.

Severus brushed his fingers along Sirius' hand before slipping into Remus' pants, making the other teen moan loudly.

Once Remus’ pants were undone he slipped his hands down the back squeezing Remus’ ass with a groan, rocking his hips forward slightly, to grind against him.

Remus shuddered as his pants slipped down to the floor, rocking against both hands, crying out as he felt a cool, long fingered hand wrap around his cock.

“Fuck, Rem.” Sirius groaned, sliding down his back to land on his knees with a soft thud, pulling Remus’ underwear down to pool at his ankles before helping him step out of them. He tossed the underwear to the side, going back to squeezing his ass, pressing soft kisses to his lower back.

Remus ended up clinging to Severus as the other man kissed him, his hand on Remus’ hips. He arched into Sirius' touch with a whimper. Sirius groaned at how wrecked Remus sounded already and they’d barely touched him. Sirius spread Remus’ cheeks and brushed a thumb over his entrance, licking his lips.

"Oh fuck" Remus broke the kiss, panting Severus kissed down remus' neck to his shoulder. Sirius murmured a cleaning charm, looking up to lock eyes with Severus as he licked once over Remus’ entrance, not breaking eye contact as he did it again.

Severus groaned, sucking up a mark where he was, stroking Remus' cock slowly, dragging even more whines from him, mixed with the cries from what Sirius was doing.

Sirius continued licking harder and harder before spearing his tongue and slipping it inside of remus, humming quietly.

"Fuck" Severus cursed softly. Remus was squirming, trying to rock back onto Sirius tongue at the same he was rocking forward into Severus' hand. 

"Won't last long" he warned, voice high and breathy.

Sirius pulled back for a moment “Come for us.” Sirius encouraged before continuing what he was doing, licking faster.

Remus cried out, but it wasnt until Severus crouched down awkwardly between Remus and the wall to suck him into his mouth that Remus lost it with a loud cry

Sirius groaned, hands coming to rest over Severus’ that were holding Remus’ thighs.

Severus swallowed him down, shivering as he felt Sirius' fingers on his.

Sirius pulled back a moment, panting and licking his lips, watching Severus, fuck that was hot. Severus flicked his eyes up as he pulled back with a pop, hands tightening on Remus' thighs to brace him as the other panted.

Sirius instinctively tightened his grip on Severus’ hands for a moment before releasing them and standing up, wrapping himself around Remus from behind, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. 

“You okay, Rem?” He murmured into Remus’ ear. Severus stood, panting a bit and licking his lips Remus whimpered, panting and gasping as he came down.

"Fucking amazing" Remus hummed. 

Sirius nuzzled his neck “Good. Because you’re fucking gorgeous like this.”

Remus shivered, a dazed smile on his face. Severus licked his lips. "So gorgeous."

Sirius looked up, shooting Severus a smirk. “I think we wrecked him.” he teased, placing more kisses on Remus’ neck.

"Good" Severus grinned. Remus hummed, his eyes falling closed. "What about you two?" He asked.

Sirius chuckled softly “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want too, I’m sure we will be fine.” He promised “We wanted to make you feel good, mission accomplished I presume?” He said with another laugh.

Remus nodded. "Want to" he whispered. 

Severus had just nodded along with Sirius. "I didn't do it for reciprocation."

Sirius nodded “Do Whatever you want, Moons” he murmured.

"Want to help both. Tell me how." he begged softly.

Sirius smiled, pressing another kiss to Remus’ shoulder before backing up a bit and stripping his button up off, tossing it to the side. His hand trailed down to his belt, working it open slowly, he looked up to see Remus watching him, giving him a wink before looking past him to see Severus staring as well, he gave him a playful smirk before he pulled his belt off, tossing it away. 

Sirius unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slowly along with his underwear and tossing them to the side as well. He then moved to press himself up against Remus’ back again, groaning at the skin on skin.

Severus slowly stripped as well after he managed to fight the flush that splashed his skin at Sirius' smirk. Sirius watched closely as Severus stripped, offering him a smile when he saw that he was blushing.

Severus hesitantly returned the smile. He didn't know why Sirius suddenly made his stomach fluttery as well. Sirius took one of Remus’ hands and nodded for Severus to mirror his actions, bringing the werewolf’s hand down to his leaking cock, groaning when he felt Remus’ hand on him.

Severus led Remus' other hand to his cock, whimpering and flushing even darker from the sound. Remus groaned, stroking them both, holding them close.

Sirius’ eyes darted towards Severus, licking his lips before he let his head rest on Remus’ shoulder, letting out soft noises himself.

“So good, Rem.” Sirius murmured, rocking his hips into the motion.

Remus sucked in a breath, keeping the pace steady. Severus whimpered out a moan, his head tilting back.

Sirius licked his lips at the sight of the both of them “Kiss him.” He murmured softly into Remus’ ear. Sirius decided if he wasn’t allowed to kiss Severus, when had he decided he wanted to do that, then he would get Remus to.

Remus shivered, leaning forward to kiss Severus, swallowing the next whimper that the other had let out. Sirius let out a moan at the sight, he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. Severus was almost shaking he was so close, one hand pressed to the wall next to him.

“Fucking gorgeous” Sirius groaned and wasn’t even sure which one he was talking to, probably the situation as a whole. “I’m close Rem” he moaned out in warning.

Remus groaned into the kiss, pulling back after a moment to glance over to Sirius, flicking his eyes at Severus.

Sirius slipped one hand into Remus’ hair, pulling him into a dirty kiss of their own.

Severus licked his lips, a soft whine leaving him at the sight. Remus groaned, returning the kiss.

Sirius watched Severus as they kissed, basically fucking Remus’ mouth with his tongue, eyes not leaving the Slytherin until they broke the kiss. “Do you wanna suck us, Rem ?” He asked in a husky voice, Sirius was pretty wrecked at this moment.

Remus groaned, nodding as he already started dropping to his knees. Severus watched Sirius, hand on the wall curling. Sirius’ hand went back into Remus’ hair, guiding him towards Severus first. Severus gasped as he felt Remus' mouth wrap around him, his eyes fluttering half closed.

Sirius kept his hand in Remus’ hair, setting the pace at which he sucked, gently pressing his head forward onto Severus’ cock and pulling back again.

Remus moaned, making Severus’ head thunk back against the wall before dropping forward, eyes flicking between Remus and Sirius.

Sirius watched intently, he’d never thought he’d find this so fucking hot. He was still letting out soft groans as Remus stroked his cock in time with sucking Severus.

"Close!" Severus gasped, eyes flying wide open.

“C’mon then. Come for Remus” Sirius encouraged, voice wrecked as well.

Severus arched his back, coming with a gasping moan as his eyes locked on Sirius. Sirius came right after, moaning loudly and tugging Remus’ hair lightly. Remus swallowed, rocking back on his heel with a pant, grinning up at them,

Sirius tugged him up into a kiss before turning him towards Severus so they could kiss as well “Damn, Moony” he groaned “That was bloody brilliant.

Remus pulled from the kiss with Severus to grin. 

"Yes." Severus was slumped against the wall, a dazed look on his face,

Sirius murmured a cleaning charm on all of them with a content sigh. Remus stumbled toward the bed that had appeared, tugging them both along.Sirius chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled towards the giant bed, he crawled in a one side, Remus in the middle and Severus on the other side.

Remus tugged them both close. Severus curled around Remus, hesitantly reaching out to lay his hand on Sirius' side. Sirius sighed contently, nuzzling his face into Remus’ neck. He almost jumped when he felt another hand over his waist, he looked up at Severus, eyebrow raised before giving him a soft smile and placing his hand on Severus’ side as well rubbing small circles on his skin.

Severus relaxed, tucking his face into Remus' shoulder before quickly falling asleep

Sirius drifted off easily as well, pressing closer. Remus smiled, holding onto them both as he drifted off with a small yawn. Sirius woke up a while later, groaning and cuddling closer to Remus, but Remus had gotten up at some point so he ended up pulling Severus flush against him, nuzzling his face into the Slytherin’s neck.

Severus grumbled, curling back up. Remus came out of the bathroom and had to stifle a laugh. He smiled at them both, going to curl around Severus.

Sirius woke a bit when the bed moved but he quickly dozed back off, snuggling even closer to who he thought was Remus.

  
  


The next morning, Severus woke, only to gasp as he saw Sirius' face super close

“Shhh. Sleep” Sirius murmured, without even opening his eyes.

Remus woke, laughing softly. "Its okay Severus." 

Severus blinked blearily. "What happened?"

Sirius groaned, eyes blinking open slowly “I thought I said, Sleeee...” he cut himself off at the sight of Severus in his arms instead of Remus. He immediately withdrew his arms, not wanting to make Severus uncomfortable, the loss of warmth was saddening. “Sorry” He murmured with a yawn.

Severus couldnt stamp down the small whine that left him. "It’s okay."

Sirius bit his lip before shooting Severus a small grin, he’d heard the noise. Sirius cleared his throat “Is it time for class yet?” He asked, stretching and popping his back.

"Its Saturday, Siri" rus sighed in mock exasperation Severus gave him a small smile.

Sirius blinked “Is it?” He asked with a laugh. “In that case, house elf for breakfast? I can call creature. He won’t be happy but he will live.” he finished with a huff.

"Yeah, works for me. Severus?" Severus nodded after a moment. "I'm agreeable. "

“Creature!” Sirius called out to which a gruff looking house elf popped in. “Can you bring us breakfast please?” He asked nicely to which the house elf was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Of course, sir.”

“You know what I like for breakfast.” He said nodding towards the other two “Get whatever they want as well.”

Remus gave his order before nudging Severus. Severus blinked down at Kreacher. He gave what he would like. "I'm sure with your personal best, it will be the best I've ever had. An honor to the black family for having such a well experienced house elf." He murmured, smirking as the elf visibly straightened in pride.

Sirius rolled his eyes, creature wasn’t very fond of him, but apparently he liked Severus.

After the elf left, Severus grinned at Sirius. "You have to stroke an elf's like that's ego just a bit.”

Sirius rolled his eyes again “He hates me, no matter how nice I am.” He huffed.

"Did you ever try?" Severus asked curiously.

Sirius frowned at him “Do you just think I’m a complete asshole to everyone?”

Severus blinked. "No. But i know the problems you have with your family."

Sirius sighed. “Yes I’ve tried being nice to him, on multiple occasions, I’m never mean or cruel to him.” He assured Severus. “I have to use the bathroom.” He said, getting out of bed before summoning his underwear and slipping them on before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Severus frowned. "I didnt mean to upset him. I wasnt meaning he was mean or anything. Just that he didnt do the ego stroking.." 

Remus sighed. "It'll be okay, Severus. Just apologize when he gets out."

Sirius used the restroom, washing his face in the sink when he was done, looking in the mirror. He was having such a good time, he didn’t want to think about his stupid family right now. He wasn’t mad at Severus, he just really didn’t like talking about his family. He took a deep breath, plastering a smile on his face before heading out of the bathroom. “So what are we going to do today?” He asked, clapping his hands

Severus sat up.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out. "I didnt mean that you were mean to him, just that you had tried the ego stroking tip, I didnt mean to upset you."

Sirius stopped, blinking at Severus for a moment, he wasn’t expecting THAT. After a moment his face broke into a soft smile “I’m not upset.” He said shaking his head. “I really don’t care who thinks I’m an asshole.” He assure Severus.

"But I dont! Not anymore..." he scrubbed at his face, plopping back onto the bed

both eyebrows raised now.

“That’s not what I meant.” Sirius chuckled softly “I mean, you didn’t upset me.”

Severus nodded, keeping his hands over his face.

Sirius gave Remus a smile, walking over and sitting back on the bed, tugging Severus hands away from his face. “What’s wrong?”

"I don't understand myself "Severus grumbled, flushing as he kept his eyes away from Sirius.

Sirius, without thinking, tipped Severus’ chin up with two fingers where he had to look at him “What don’t you understand?” He asked softly

.

Severus sucked in a breath, his eyes lowering a bit . "Why I'm feeling the way I am. Its sudden. And unexpected. "

Sirius let his thumb brush over Severus’ chin. “How are you feeling?”

"Confused. Wanting. Wanting more." Severus finally flicked his eyes up to Sirius.

Remus breathed carefully, eyes locked on the other two, his heart in his throat and a pleasant tightness in his stomach.

Sirius gave him a slightly confused look, he was sure he knew what Severus was wanting but he wasn’t going to assume. “We can’t give you what you want if you don’t ask for it.” He murmured softly.

Severus licked his lips. "I want more." He said again, flicking between them. "From both" his voice dropped until it was barely audible.

“It’s okay.” He assured Severus, jumping slightly when creature returned with food.

“C’mon. Let’s eat.”

Severus nodded, lowering his eyes again as he sat up.Sirius cursed the elf for interrupting their conversation. He leaned forward, kissing Severus’ cheek quickly before getting up and heading for the table that had appeared, thanking creature.

Severus flushed, blinking in surprise at the kiss before heading to the table. Remus bit his lip to contain the giggle.

Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek as well “Morning Moony” He said with a grin, sitting at the table and taking a bite of his food.

"Morning pads" Remus grinned, kissing Severus' other cheek and Sirius cheek.

Sirius grinned wider. “So what do we want to do today?” He asked between bites.

"Hide in here from Lucius" Severus grumbled.

Sirius’ eyes snapped to Severus “Why?” He asked slowly, trying to cool his temper that was already starting up.

"He seems to think he can have me." Severus responded. 

“Have you how, exactly?” Sirius asked, trying not to grind his teeth.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Much like we had Remus last night”

Sirius’ eyes flashed dangerously as he forced himself to breath and chill out. He took another bite before responding “Do you want him to have you ?” He found himself asking curiously.

"Merlin, no" Severus shuddered. He sighed. "He says he will just push until I concede."

All of Sirius’ calm had been used up but he kept it to himself, nodding and finishing up his food, he was seething by now.

"I keep telling him no, but he doesn't listen much, spoiled malfoy that he is." Severus complained. 

Sirius just hummed, trying to keep his cool, he was sure Remus could tell how pissed off he was right now but Severus hadn’t learned to read him just yet. After finishing his food he slipped his clothes back on. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He said, clearing his throat and jabbing his thumb towards the door.

Severus blinked. "Oh, ok" he flushed, his eyes back on his food.

Remus side. "Level 2 only. Nothing serious, and don't get caught."

Sirius whined “But Rem! At least level 3!” He negotiated “And I never get caught. “ He said with a smirk.

"Level 2." Remus said again.

“Moonyyyy” He whined again, stomping his foot like a child.

"No! Level 3 is too much for now if level 2 doesn't stop it then we will see."

Sirius rolled his eyes “I could just do level 3 and not tell you.” He grumbled, pulling on his boots.

"I will know" remus reminded.

“I don’t care.” he said, sticking his tongue out at the wolf, knowing he was lying. He cared very much.

Remus just snorted. Severus was very confused, looking back and forth between them.

“I’ll be back.” He mumbled, pouting. He moved to kiss Remus’ cheek and then Severus’ without even thinking before jogging out of the room.

Remus just huffed out a laugh before biting into his bagel. 

Severus flushed darkly.


End file.
